You Really Got Me
by amoredjenaue
Summary: Companion/Continuation of The Senator's Son. Ellie and Nolan short story.
1. Chapter 1

**No infringement intended. The work enclosed is the author's and is rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

 *** &^%$#**

I know many don't like author's notes- but I promise this will be the only extensive one because, well, it's been a while. Real life and all that. Crazy real life, new jobs, new city, new house, two small crazy adorable busy kids. So, yeah that's where it's at.

A couple things: TGV (Covert Redemption) is in the works- really hoping to have it published on Amazon and Smashwords soon. It will just be part one (of two- because honestly what was I thinking when I made that so freaking long!), but it's very close. Thank you for your patience with that. Also, A Fire So Deep has really been fun to write and publish. It is available on Smashwords and Amazon if you're interested.

On to this story. This is a little bit of writing that struck me lately. I have had a lot of requests for an extension of the Ellie and Nolan story- so here it is. Not sure how long it will be or how many chapters (probably 5 or 6 tops). It amazes me how many of you have reread The Senator's Son. That's where it all started for me. It's not the best- as I now know several stories later- but it's very dear to me and I have left it as is as an exercise to see how far I've come in this process. I love that I STILL get reviews on it. So THANK YOU, to all of you who have been with me for so long, and who are just reading now, I truly appreciate it.

On to the story…

 *** &^%$#**

 **You Really Got Me**

 **Chapter 1**

 **22 years later (1.5 years after the Ellie and Nolan chapter)**

 **December 18**

 **Ellie Cullen**

"You can't be serious, EJ?"

"I'm completely serious Ellie." EJ sighed into the phone. "If you're not there, Mom and Dad are going to be super pissed."

I sighed, frustrated, as I put the phone between my shoulder and ear and hoisted my stuffed suitcase from the conveyor belt. I continued to listen to my brother ramble on about his new girlfriend's opening night of _The Nutcracker_. Apparently this girl was the best ballet dancer in the Northwest and my entire family loved her. Though I was pretty sure they just loved that EJ found someone he stayed with for more than a few months.

Personally, I was convinced that he just liked hooking up with her because she was a dancer and Makenna was so busy with residency that she didn't have time for a relationship. We all knew EJ and Makenna would end up together eventually, the timing just hadn't been right.

My eyes scanned the waiting area for a head of strawberry-blonde hair as my usually to-the-point brother droned on and on about this girl. I hadn't seen _him_ since Thanksgiving due to my finals and his busy work schedule. But it was the longest we had gone without seeing each other. I didn't like to admit it to anyone, but I was head over heels for Dr. Kavanaugh. So much so, that I had big news for him tonight when we went to dinner.

I finally spotted him at the far end where the last luggage carousel was located and yanked my bag in that direction. Just as I was closing in, he turned and gave me a blinding smile. I reached my hand out and clasped his fingers as I stopped right in front of him, breathless and so excited to see him.

"EJ, I'm sorry, but I can't go tonight. I have plans. Mom and Dad will understand, trust me. I'll meet her at Christmas."

"Fine." He grumbled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, tomorrow. Love ya, bye."

"You too, bye."

I threw my phone in my purse before leaning in to give him a long, slow kiss.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I missed you." I admitted.

"I missed ya too, so much." With his hands on my face, he drew me in. His lips claimed mine until we were melded together in a searing kiss. I dropped the handle of my bag and threw my arms around his shoulders to meet him.

We pulled away all too soon, but not before I heard a few throats clear around us.

"Ya look amazin'." He breathed.

"This old thing." I looked down at my oversized sweater, leggings and boots.

Nolan leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Yer legs look a mile long in this." His fingers trailed down my side and I wanted nothing than to be out of the airport and in his bed.

"You look pretty hot yourself Dr. Kavanaugh." I gave him a sultry grin, taking in his worn leather bomber jacket, perfectly fitting jeans and white t-shirt. His eyes flashed with something as he gave me a half grin.

"Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." I grabbed his hand and started to pull on my large suitcase.

"Let me." He grabbed it from me and I shook my head and smiled.

"Always the gentleman."

"Well not always." He smiled cheekily and flashed him a wicked grin and sped up my pace.

*&^%$#

"Right there?"

"A little to the left."

"There."

"Mmmm, yeah…right there."

"You're so tight."

"I know." I moaned into the pillow as Nolan's expert hands worked over my back. My shoulders and neck were stiff from hunching over my desk studying and then sitting on the five hour flight to Seattle.

He kneaded my muscles until I was melting into his amazing Egyptian cotton sheets.

"So good." I mumbled into the pillow, halfway to sleep, until I felt his fingers move lower and lower.

"Still sleepy?" He said roughly as I felt his lips on my spine and his fingers slowly massaging the flesh of my ass.

"No." I groaned as they move further and further to the center.

Before I knew it my back lifted and I had warm lips and nimble fingers sucking and pushing and pulling until I was soaring. Warm hands traveled my legs and up my back to my breasts before his body covered mine again. Turning me on my side, he slid into me from behind and turned my head to kiss him. I thrust my tongue in his mouth to deepen the kiss while I covered his hand that was now where we joined.

I loved it like this. The entire length of our bodies connected and he moved slowly but so deeply. His hands moved from my nipples, lower and back again until our pace quickened. Once again he pushed me up on my knees as I held on to the sheets for dear life and then shattered. He followed soon after with a deep groan and collapsed on the bed, pulling me to him.

"God, I love ya."

I sighed, content and sated and so sleepy. "I love you too."

"Sleep. I'm sure you've been pulling a lot of all nighters lately."

I hummed, thinking "if he only knew why", but too tired to get into our conversation just yet.

*&^%$#

When I awoke a few hours later, the daylight had faded to near blackness in Nolan's bedroom. I sat up, stretching and feeling much more refreshed, yet deliciously sore in new areas as well. The fire between us never seemed to wane. It was as if we were together for the first time, every time, but better. I couldn't explain it. If someone had told me a year and a half ago that I would even be considering what I was going to do in the next few weeks, I would have told them they were crazy.

But here I was, in my boyfriend's house on the cusp of moving back to Seattle and possibly taking an even bigger leap.

I slipped out of bed and grabbed my robe from the closet before using some mouthwash and meandering downstairs. I could smell something amazing in the kitchen and my stomach grumbled since I hadn't eaten a real meal since breakfast.

I walked up behind Nolan as he stood at the stove stirring some sort of sauce. Wrapping my arms around him I kissed his back and sighed.

"Hey."

"Hey, how didya sleep?" He asked. His thick Irish accent still got the best of me.

"So good. What time is it?"

"7:00. I thought ya might be ready for some dinner. I hope yer fine with stayin' in?" He turned and kissed my cheek as he looked at me.

"I am. I'm so ready to just relax for a few days."

"Me too. I can't believe I was able to get so much time off over the holidays. I guess it pays to not take a vacation for nearly two years." He smiled.

I chuckled, my eyes now moving to the pot on the stove. "What are we having?"

"Chicken Alfredo and garlic bread, and then I got yer favorite chocolate cake from Belle Bakery."

"You're the best, thank you." I kissed him and turned to uncork the wine he'd set on the counter and poured us each a glass. A tray of cheese and bread was already sitting on the island and I dove in as I sipped the easy red.

"Didya talk to yer parents?" Nolan asked as he finished the sauce.

"Yeah, I told them we would be over tomorrow night for dinner. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course." He paused, still focusing on the sauce before him as he stirred in the pasta and chicken. "Have ya thought any more about my offer?" He said quietly.

I sipped my wine, not wanting to give up the game completely. We had been dating for nearly a year and a half. It wasn't long in the scheme of things, but after speaking to my father the day my nephew was born, I knew. There was no turning back.

I had spent the rest of the first summer at home and then flown back once a month to see Nolan. He had been out to D.C. a handful of times as well, though he couldn't get away as easily due to his busy schedule. But every weekend we spent together it was as though we had known each other for a lifetime. Our age difference didn't matter, nor did his affiliation with my family. We simply clicked. His laid back personality was a perfect balance to my more ambitious and fiery one and we shared similar interests. We were never at a loss for things to talk about or do.

It was easy, natural, like breathing.

But a small part of me worried that I was jumping into things. I was only 25 after all. He had traveled, he'd been married before, he'd lived in other places. I had only lived in Seattle and D.C. and studied abroad in London for a semester. Though I'd done my fair share of traveling as a child and throughout college and graduate school, there was still so much I wanted to do and see.

Were the two mutually exclusive though? I hoped not.

Regardless, I missed him terribly every time I was back in D.C. Though he was very supportive and didn't say it, I knew it was hard for him as well. He liked me in his home, in his life, sharing daily idiosyncrasies with him.

Which was why, over Thanksgiving, he had offered to move to D.C. with me.

Now it was up to me.

I did want him, but I'd decided I didn't want to stay in D.C. Once my nephew was born and I'd met Nolan something in me started to shift. I wanted to be closer to home and closer to him and my family on a daily basis.

What he didn't know, was that I had pushed through and finished my degree early. My only requirement now was to complete an internship for one more semester. I'd just found out I could complete it with the State Department office in Seattle.

I set my glass down on the island and took a deep breath. I was potentially taking a giant leap.

"Actually yes," I paused. "I don't want you to do it."

Nolan turned with his eyes saddening as they looked at me. "Okay…"

"Because," I bit my lip, looking away and trying not to smile before I looked back at him. "I'm not going to be in D.C."

He quickly shut off the stove and moved the pot to a trivet before looking back at me. I glanced over his taught frame in his white t-shirt and jeans as he gave me a peculiar glance.

 _I could have this every day._

"What are ya sayin'?" He asked tentatively.

"I accepted an internship."

"Where?"

I smirked at him, taking another sip of my wine and then setting the glass back down before looking at him. "In Seattle."

"Really?" He let out a breath. "So does that mean yer movin' back?"

I nodded, "yeah."

Nolan was around the island in a flash and scooping me up in his arms and hungrily attacking my lips.

"Are you sure about this?" He said pulling back.

"Completely. I want…" I trailed off as I put my hands on his face. Did I really want to tell him how much I wanted him? It scared me and surprised me sometimes.

But I took a deep breath, ready to admit it out loud for once. "I want to be with you. I want to be closer to my family. I still want to travel and see the world and live life for a few years, but yeah…I really want this."

His eyes sparkled with tenderness as he pulled me into his arms again. I felt so safe in his arms, whole. Whenever I was in Seattle, especially at his place, my life felt balanced, easy.

He loosened his hold and gave me a kiss which quickly turned heated. My back met the island as I lifted a leg to pull him into me. But he soon slowed and stepped back, taking a deep breath.

"C'mon, let's eat. We'll have plenty of time fer that later." He smirked and I nodded in acquiescence.

Over dinner I told him about my finishing my classes early and my internship. I was excited to be working with the State Department. I wasn't sure what my duties would entail yet, but I was ready to be done with school and move into the real world.

After dinner Nolan and I settled on the couch to watch a movie, but as it usually did, lying led to cuddling, which led to kissing, which led to him taking me to his bedroom. Though he was nine years older than me, he was always just as ready as I was. On our weekends together we could never get enough of each other, yet tonight seemed even more passionate, as though every push, every pull sent ripples through every nerve ending. It was slow and sensual, speeding up, only to slow down again to make it last longer. Frontways and backwards, behind and on top we moved together until finally we couldn't take it anymore and we fell apart, eyes locked on one another and chest to chest.

As we lay together in bed afterward, the sound of rain pelting the windows outside, I could tell something was on his mind. His fingertips trailed up and down my back as I lay my head on his chest. No longer tired since I had a nap, just content, I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beating right under my ear.

When I felt him take a deep breath as though he was going to say something, but then held it in momentarily, I knew something was up.

I lifted my head to look at him and could see him staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He turned to look at me, turning something over in his head. I sat up on my elbow and put my hand on his chest as he stared at me.

"What is it?"

But he pulled me back down on my side and turned to his side to face me. He put his hand in my hair and traced his fingers down my jaw as I watched him intently.

"Move in with me."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it just as fast. It hadn't even crossed my mind but, now that he brought it up, I wanted it.

"I know yer young, I know ya want to live life and travel and get yer career started. I promise I won't stand in the way of that. I will support ya anything ya do. But now that yer going to be back, I just want ya here. With me."

"Yeah?" I half-smiled as I looked at his aquamarine eyes.

"Yeah. And someday, I want to marry ya." He said seriously.

He looked at me intently, probably waiting for me to run screaming from the room. It wasn't as though we hadn't discussed it, but it had only been in passing, or vague reference. Though I knew he was it for me. I had known for a long time, but now, the timing was finally on our side.

I smiled at him, causing him to return it. "Well someday I want to marry you too."

His smile grew as he kissed me soundly and then pulled me back into his arms.

"I'm so glad to hear ya say that."

I laughed and hummed into his embrace as I thought of something else.

"Good. And yes, I'll move in with you, on one condition."

He pulled back to look at me. "Anything."

"You have to tell my father." I barely contained my laugh as his eyes went wide and he visibly shuddered.

Then he sighed and kissed my head. "I suppose it's only fair since I'm stealin' his little girl."

I laughed out loud this time, both of us knowing how untrue that statement was.

"You know it didn't require any stealing."

"Maybe not, but I feel like I'm the one gettin' away with the haul."

"Mmmm. You mean you got the booty?" I teased as my hand started to descend his chest.

"Aye, a really fantastic booty." He grinned lecherously as I moved on top of him and he grabbed said booty fully with both hands.

"A booty you can have anytime you want now."

"I might die, but I'll die a happy man." He chuckled and we continued to reunite in the best of ways.

*&^%$#

You Really Got Me….pretty self-explanatory.

A few more chapters soon.

~AMJ – A. Jameson.


	2. Chapter 2

**No infringement intended. The work enclosed is the author's and is rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

 *** &^%$#**

 **You Really Got Me**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ellie Cullen**

I took a deep breath and pressed the handle for the front door of the estate. Nolan fidgeted next to me as I opened the door.

"Are you coming?" I asked before I stepped inside.

"Now or never, eh?" He said with a shrug and mock confidence.

"You've done this before, why are you so nervous?" I asked him.

He pulled the door closed and we moved back to the porch so that we wouldn't prematurely announce our presence.

"I haven't done it this way. Sarah was estranged from her parents. We didn't even have a proper weddin'." Nolan sighed.

I knew they had eloped, but I assumed he had at least faced the parents before.

So I took his hands in mine, surprised that I was the one calming him down. He was usually so even keel and I was the one flying off the handle.

"It will be fine. My sister already broke them in and they know you, they've known you longer than I have. I'm not worried."

Nolan nodded his head and sighed. "Yer Dad doesn't own any guns right?"

I chuckled as I pulled him in for a kiss. "No."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Just as we were deepening the kiss I heard the door open and froze.

"Shit." Nolan muttered. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"You two going to stand here and make out all night or are you going to come eat?" My Dad said pointedly, arms crossed and giving us a stern look.

"Hi Daddy." I said as I turned quickly and gave him a hug.

"Don't you 'hi Daddy' me, you didn't even come to the play with us last night and I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry, I was very tired when I got in."

He harrumphed and muttered "sure you were" before letting me go. I stepped around him as Nolan moved forward.

"Dr. Kavanagh." My Dad offered his hand and shook firmly—I could tell from the grimace on Nolan's face.

"Senator."

"Oh for God's sake Edward get in here and leave these two alone." My mother suddenly appeared at my side and gave me a wink.

 _Thank God for my mother._

"I was just having a little fun." My Dad muttered then and gave her a sideways smile. She laughed and slapped him on his butt as he walked by.

 _Ugh._

My mother and Nolan hugged and said their hellos and I grabbed his hand and led him into the house. It wasn't as though Nolan hadn't been to family gatherings with us. In fact, he had been at every holiday since we had been together. I had even traveled to Ireland with him last summer to visit his mother in Belfast. His father had passed away over ten years ago and he didn't have any siblings. My family had already taken him in as one of their own.

Except for my father that is. But I could understand a bit, I _was_ his little girl.

Thankfully, Nolan and Will and EJ really hit it off. Nolan and Will were close in age and EJ and Nolan both enjoyed rock climbing, so they went to an indoor rock climbing facility together a couple times a month.

We settled in to the dining room with our glasses of Jameson and some appetizers while my Mom finished the roasted chicken she was preparing. My father kept looking at us skeptically, like he knew something was up. Which in all fairness, we never had dinner as just the four of us.

"So how is work going Senator?" Nolan asked attempting to break the ice.

"Good, but there's been a change in plans, a rather major change in plans." My Dad sighed. He looked awfully stressed for someone who wasn't on the ballot.

"Well, your Uncle Jasper will be finishing his second term so we had been vetting good candidates for the seat." He paused, looking at the amber in his glass.

"And? Anyone good?"

"I think Will is going to throw his hat in the ring."

"Really?" I said surprised. "What does Harper think of that?"

"She's all for it actually. EJ is going to help with the campaign, he's going to be Will's speechwriter and work on fundraising. But we're still looking for a campaign manager."

"Wow. I'm really surprised. Are there any good opponents on the other side?"

"There are a few…" my Dad trailed off and took another drink before he looked at me. "Which is why I wanted to ask you something tonight."

I braced myself, unsure of where this was going. I wasn't qualified to be a campaign manager if that's what he was asking.

"EJ is an excellent speechwriter, but he's not a negotiator. He's too nice. He can't flip people."

 _Oh boy._

"What would you think about joining the campaign? I think you would make an excellent member of his staff if Will wins. You've obviously got a leg up on almost anyone out there as far as foreign policy experience, and let's face it Ell, you're ruthless."

I laughed humorlessly. "Thanks a lot Dad."

"I mean that in a good way Ellie. Washington is rough. It's mean, it's dirty and people will do anything to get what they want. I still question whether Will has thick enough skin for it, but we have a year and a half to prepare him and he's been around politics his whole life. He's worked out there, so I think he'll get there. But he needs someone behind him that can really hold their own."

A pit began to form in my stomach. I glanced at Nolan and he was sitting with his hands clasped around his glass, expressionless, but not upset. This really threw a wrench in our freshly made plans, but I wanted it. It was an amazing opportunity and I did have the credentials. I had worked in my uncle's office, on a number of campaigns as well as in the Department of Homeland Security while I was in D.C. Plus I would have my internship experience.

"I have my internship with the State Department this Spring though Dad, I have to finish that to finish my degree."

My Dad waved his hand dismissively. "I know, and you need to do that, it will give you even more credibility. But that will work well. You could move back this summer and join the campaign then."

I sighed, almost ready to lose my appetizers over this turn of events. Instead I grabbed Nolan's hand. Now that we had made the decision to move in together, I wanted it. I wanted it so much it hurt.

 _But could I have both?_

I squeezed it and he gave me a small smile before I turned back to my Dad. "This is a…really enticing offer, but we have something to tell you first."

My father's eyes went wide before he closed them and clenched his glass on the table. "Oh God you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Oh thank God…"

Suddenly my mother walked in with the chicken on a platter and her eyes wide.

"Ok, I heard most of this from the kitchen, but what's going on?" She said calmly as she set the platter on the table and put her hands on my Dad's shoulders.

I looked at Nolan and then back at my parents before steeling my resolve. "We're moving in together."

They both took a breath of relief and I squeezed Nolan's hand before continuing. "I love Nolan, and I don't want to be in D.C. anymore. The internship I accepted is with the State Department office here in Seattle."

"Oh that's wonderful news honey!" My Mom said excitedly. "I'm so excited you'll be back— _we're_ so excited you'll be back. Right Edward?" She squeezed his shoulders again.

"Yes. Of course." He said roughly. But then he looked at us intently. "But you're not pregnant right?"

"Oh my God Dad, stop!" I replied as my Mom derided him with an "Edward, enough."

Finally Nolan spoke up. "Senator Cullen—Edward. I love Ellie more than anything. But I'm not pressurin' her inta anythin'. I just want to be with her; and she with me I believe." He looked at me and I smiled as I squeezed his hand again.

"I am goin' to support her in whatever she wants to do. I'm not going to hold her back. If she moves to D.C., I'll go with her. Simple as that."

"And leave your practice?" My father raised his eyebrow.

"We'll make it work. She's it for me."

My Dad nodded before finishing his drink and looking at Nolan again. "Are you two planning to get married?"

Nolan smiled and put his arm around me. "Someday. I'm ready whenever she is, but as I said I'm not pressurin' her inta anythin'. I want her to get her career started. I want her to travel and see the world and work on Will's campaign, if that's what _she_ wants. But I will be beside her every step of the way."

 _I think my heart just melted._

I looked at my Mom who had a sappy smile on her face and tears in her eyes. The room was quiet for a moment as my father rolled his glass around in his hand.

"Alright then." He finally sighed. "I know you don't need my blessing, and in today's day and age you wouldn't ask for it anyhow, but I'm okay with that."

"When the time comes I will ask for your blessing though, because I'm old fashioned that way as well." Nolan piped up. He shared a look with my father and they both just nodded in agreement.

 _Someday._

After that, the tension of the room eased and we all settled in for dinner. My Mom excitedly asked me about my internship, when I was going to move, if I was subleasing the condo—as I had lived in my grandparents condo for the last five years—and so on.

My father even jovially told me about EJ and his new girlfriend and agreed that he was only after one thing. This in turn earned him an elbow and admonishment from my mother, though she just rolled her eyes as well telling me she agreed. We all talked and laughed through the rest of dinner and dessert, even my father.

We all moved into the study and talked about the campaign and how they would prepare Will. Though my father believed that with his and Jasper's endorsements, Will would be the frontrunner for the Democratic party. Consequently, he and Harper had decided to wait on trying for another baby to see how the campaign turned out. Harper didn't want to start his first term in D.C. with a newborn like my mother had. Though I had a sneaking suspicion that if my parents' grandchildren were in D.C. they would move back out there to help out just as my grandparents had.

I pumped my father for information about the potential opponents and catalogued what I found out, knowing I could start to review their bios and backgrounds in my spare time this Spring. We spoke about strategy and when I would start and how he saw me fitting into the campaign, which made me even more excited about the prospect of joining up. Nolan remained mostly quiet, but piped in when my parents asked him about his practice or rock climbing with EJ.

In all it was a great night, and went as well as I could have imagined.

As we said good-bye at the door at nearly eleven, Nolan convinced my mother that he only had two Jamesons early in the evening and was perfectly fine to drive.

"You could just stay here." My Mom implored.

But I gave her the look as though "would you want to?"

She gave me a knowing smile. "I know." She hugged me tight. "He's a good one. A keeper. I'm so happy for you, baby. Just make sure you always talk about everything okay?"

I nodded as I squeezed her back and said good-bye.

*&^%$#

Nolan and I were quiet on the ride home, both thinking about our crazy evening.

It wasn't until we were lying in bed later, both unable to sleep, that I rolled over and put my arm across his chest.

"Hey, what are you thinking?"

Nolan rolled over to me and pulled me into him. "I'm thinkin'…I don't know what to think. I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little worried. I feel like I just got ya' and now it's slippin' through my fingers a bit."

"I know. I felt the same way."

"But…" he said forcefully, "I do fully support ya'. And I will be beside ya every step of the way. I meant what I said. It's just…how much does this delay everythin'?" He trailed off.

I assumed this was his issue. I wasn't stupid. He couldn't wait and wait forever.

"I understand. But you need to know that I support you too and your needs and wants matter too."

I took a deep breath, amazed I was even saying the next words. "I know you want kids."

"Someday." He interjected.

" _Someday._ But I do too." I sighed. "And the fact is, you _are_ nine years older than me, so we're going to have to make some decisions on that sooner rather than later. I know it's not _always_ about me." I nudged him playfully and he smiled.

"I know I'm selfish and stubborn and temperamental, but I do want everything with you. You just have to promise to talk to me and tell me what you want, okay. Tell me when you're ready. I know you don't want to hold me back, but I don't want to hold you back either."

Nolan closed his eyes and kissed my forehead. "How did I get so lucky to have ya?"

"I'm the lucky one." I breathed as he rolled on top of me. Soon our bodies became heated and our worries and anxieties melted away with every touch and every kiss. Until his body was covering mine and I was gasping his name in my release.

In the wee hours of the morning we finally fell asleep, wrapped around one another and knowing that this was only the beginning of many nights together in _our_ place.

*&^%$#

"Is that the last of it?" I asked as EJ huffed into the house.

"Christ Ellie, when did you get so much shit?"

"I don't have that much shit."

"Yes you do, how did you fit this all in the condo in D.C.?"

"Quit being a grouch. Just because you're not getting any right now since you broke up with ballerina what's her face."

"Children. Enough." My Mom grumbled as she set a box of dishes on the counter.

"Are you sure you want to take this on?" She turned to Nolan as he set another box next to her.

He laughed. "I guess I'm already hooked in, eh?"

"Damn right you are." I teased as I kissed him on the cheek and gave him one of _those_ looks.

"Ewe. Okay, time for me to leave." EJ grumbled.

Though he protested, EJ actually stayed to help us unpack along with my Mom and Dad. We treated them to pizza and beer afterward. As we sat down to eat my Mom and Dad and Nolan spoke about one of the downtown clinics.

"You thought any more about Dad's offer." EJ asked me before he shoved a bite of pepperoni in his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm going to do it. I'm done with my internship mid-May and then Nolan and I are going to take a vacation. Then when I get back, I'll be ready to dive in."

"Awesome. It will be good to have you here Ellie. You can help Harper too, because she'll need to be out stumping for Will as well."

I nodded knowing that part of my role would be as my sister's staff too. Harper would be fine. She was just like our mother, unflappable and well-spoken.

EJ and I discussed more of the logistics of the campaign. Who we thought would get the nod from the opposing party, how Will stacked up and fundraising issues. Now that it had settled in, I was excited about the prospect of having a major role in a senatorial campaign.

EJ looked at my parents and Nolan then, who were still deep in discussion, and looked back at me.

"And what about him?"

"What about him?" I shrugged.

"What if you move back to D.C.?"

"Then we'll make it work. He'll come with me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…that's how it is EJ, when you find the one."

EJ shook his head and laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day. I figured you'd be like one of those ladies who doesn't get married until they're 40- if ever- and never has kids. I'm surprised Ellie."

I shrugged, unsure what he was getting at. "Sometimes things change. People change you know."

EJ nodded. "He's a good guy. Even Dad thinks so, though I know he wouldn't tell you that. He likes to at least look like he's tough."

I laughed. "Ah he's all bark and no bite. You know he's a softy."

We both laughed then and finished our pizza. "You ever going to ask Makenna out?" I finally asked as I took the last sip of my beer.

He looked up at me, surprised, but with a funny smirk on his face. "How'd you know?"

"Like we haven't all known for years." I rolled my eyes. "So I'm not going to go getting all sentimental because you know me and you know that's not my style." I joked as EJ nodded his head in agreement.

"But sometimes, you just need to take a chance, even if the timing doesn't seem right. Maybe it will make it right."

I picked up my plate and bottle and stepped away from the table.

EJ just looked at me as though he was really considering what I was saying. I guess coming from someone who had always been a self-proclaimed independent woman, maybe it carried a little more weight.

After another half hour, we waved our good-byes as my parents and brother pulled out of our driveway.

I was still getting used to the idea of Nolan's home as _my_ home, but I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I'd continued to mull over my conversation with my brother in my head. I had been telling the truth, and if I could make this kind of change, I knew he could. It was funny how life spun you in different directions, almost like a spinning top until something knocks you off your axis.

But sometimes getting knocked off of your axis is the best thing that can happen. Because when you restart the wheel, you might be spinning in a new direction- the same direction as someone else.

"What are ya thinkin' so hard about over here?" Nolan wrapped his arms around me as I closed the door.

I hummed into his embrace. " _Our_ house, _our_ family, _our_ future."

"I like the sound of that." He murmured as he kissed my neck.

We clasped hands as we walked through the lower level, shutting off the lights and closing up the house. As we ascended the stairs to _our_ bedroom, I couldn't help but think maybe _someday_ would be sooner than expected.

*&^%$#

Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully another chapter in a week. Happy Holidays to you and yours.

~AMJ


End file.
